


The Gardens

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ffviii_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed assassination attempt gets the Sorceress asking what she should do next. Seifer answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the failed assassination attempt. short version of 100 words done for LJ's ffviii_100's prompt: empty

"What shall I do my Knight? There was an attempt on my life. Those fools and the rest of their ilk need to be dealt with. They need to be punished severely, given a blow that will hamper their future attempts to harm me and halt my plans."

Seifer tilted his head, her words racing and ice-burning through his mind. He could feel part of his mind fight the words that were escaping his mouth. They came in a slow, whispered slur. "The Gardens, my Lady. It's where the SeeD live. Where they grow and learn."

She gave a soft exclamation and stroked his hair. "Excellent my Knight. Destroy the very things that are trying to destroy me."

Despite the gentle and soothing stroking of her hand through his hair, a sinking weight came to his stomach. His mind was too wrapped up in the pleasurable magic she controlled him with, to care about what would happen to his former home. Later, he would take note more solidly of the heavy weight that made him feel cold and empty. Later.

It was a twist of fate, or fate's blade wedged between his shoulder blades, that let the words slip. Just more blood on his hands and memories that were skewed.


End file.
